quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legend of Dragon Gods II/@comment-24925111-20141009090001/@comment-1465604-20141010020036
Quiznewb: Chrome Magna New Years Party was preceeded by an update which broke the game. Every single enemy spirit in the game, be they in tournaments, town quests or in Chrome Magna New Years Party suddenly inflicted twice the damage they were supposed to. People were downgrading en masse to the previous version to make Chrome Magna New Years Party bearable. The new version was also the first version we ever had (and I don't Japan's ever had one) where all answer Skill Damage (including enemy attacks) became set, i.e. the 9% damage deviation went out the window. If you used Cyrus against a thunder spirit, on a combo of 0 before the hit, Cyrus would always hit for 3901 damage. Only Special Skills still retained damage deviation. To this day, this version can be used to determine multipliers for most types of Answer Skill attacks, even new types that didn't exist back then. Within 24 hours of Chrome Magna New Years Party starting, the developers, for the first time in the history of the game, made it mandatory to have updated to the latest version of the game to partake in the current event quests. The issue of double damage remained throughout the game and a paltry 1 or 2 crystal compensation was eventually handed out. Eventually, a fix was released (I think it was a new update) during the event so that town quests no longer inflicted double the damage. Chrome Magna New Years party still did, however. I believe that shortly after this, wizard ranks 14-16 were released. Enemy spirits in these ranks still inflicted double the damage. For months, we thought this is how it was supposed to be, that Baron was supposed to be able to one-shot any thunder spirit in the game. Eventually, I believe with the update that re-instituted damage deviation for Answer Skills, wizard ranks 14-16 went back to "normal". The Chrome Magna New Years Party event spirits were pretty outdated even back then. Dunkell was still terrible. George was like Lena and Candy, only with a slightly stronger nuke. Itsuki was still broken (no multiplier for ranks A-S) and Akira was pretty blah without his Hidden Powers. It was pretty insane that you couldn't 0-crystal Dunkell without Agnes (our only thunder delayer up 'til that point besides Nicola Morgan, who has an 11 TCC 2-turn delay, which was not up to snuff for that quest) or Nina (who's a fire spirit, so you'd be running 1 off-colour spirit). It was even more insane that at that point, we had a single blue healer that had in excess of the set damage that George inflicted on blues (1981 or something) and that was Gisele. Even with sabre!Kutlea in your deck (or as a helper), George still had so much health you'd still need to get lucky for the remaining 2 rounds needed to finish him off. Everything points towards the developers just accidentally breaking the game and then doubling down and claiming they meant to do that all along.